


Sealed With a Kiss

by Acting4Hope



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 18:05:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3456722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acting4Hope/pseuds/Acting4Hope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Souda never expected everything to go so horribly wrong. He thought that dating Hinata would be a dream, his dream that he's had ever since he met Hinata. But, like the rest of Souda's life, what seemed to be great ended up being terrible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sealed With a Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Cataglottism - Kissing with tongue. 
> 
> Druxy - Something which looks good on the outside, but is actually rotten inside. 
> 
> Another request done on Tumblr!! These were the definition prompts that were given

Souda never expected everything to go so horribly wrong. He thought that dating Hinata would be a dream, his dream that he's had since he met Hinata. But, like the rest of Souda's life, what seemed to be great ended up being terrible. Souda looked at his watch and read the time. 

"Twelve-thirty A.M......of course." He said, as if he expected it to be this late. He did actually because Hinata was always coming home around this time, and he knew that Hinata would do the same things he did every day. Walk in, give Souda a kiss, and promptly go to bed. He never asked Souda about his day, nor did he share any facts about his own. Souda could always smell the lingering scent of women's perfume and alcohol on Hinata, but he refused to let the reality wash over him. He refused to believe a man as great as Hinata would stoop to cheating. About ten seconds after looking at the time, Hinata swung open the door and entered the house. Souda expected him to just give him a kiss on the cheek and then walk upstairs, but instead Hinata closed the door behind him softly and approached Souda. Souda reluctantly turned to Hinata and looked up. Hinata's tie was undone and his shirt partly unbuttoned. He looked up at Hinata's face and saw an odd look in his eyes. He looked hungry almost, but his eyes had bags under them as if he hasn't slept in weeks. 

"Welcome home babe..." Souda greeted nervously, getting up and leaning over to kiss Hinata's cheek. Hinata stopped him though and smirked. 

"I missed you honey~" He stated and kissed Souda directly on the mouth. Souda was caught by surprise and that gave Hinata the opportunity to slip his tongue into Souda's mouth. Souda was even more shocked when he felt Hinata's tongue swirl around his own and all around his mouth, expertly avoiding Souda's razor-sharp teeth. Souda's legs felt like jelly as Hinata pushed him back onto the couch where Souda was originally sitting. He parted his mouth from Souda's and a thin line of saliva kept them connected. Souda gasped in breaths of air as Hinata began kissing down the side of Souda's neck, quickly unzipping Souda's jumper. Souda suddenly realized where all of this was going and pushed Hinata off of him. 

"Hinata what the fuck?!" Souda shouted as he zipped back up his jumper, "You're home for five seconds and all of a sudden you start trying to seduce me?! What ever happened to greeting your boyfriend before trying to fuck him?!" Hinata laughed as he stood back up and sauntered over to Souda. 

"It's been so long since we last went at it hun~" He cooed and just then Souda realized why he was acting this way; Hinata was drunk. He could hear it in his words, feel it in his actions, see it in his movements, even taste it in his mouth. Souda got off the couch and went down the hall to his bedroom, ignoring Hinata drunkenly following him. He grabbed the door handle and suddenly he felt Hinata grab him and turn him around, pinning Souda to the door. Souda flinched, his instincts expecting him to be slapped, but he just felt Hinata breathe on his neck. He opened his eyes to see Hinata drooling and staring at him. 

"Babe...you're scaring the shit out of me...." Souda said quietly, trying to push Hinata off of him. Hinata didn't budge though and kept breathing on him. Souda was suddenly feeling how what many of his ex-girlfriends told him they felt when he'd get horny, and he tried to push Hinata off of him again. This time he succeeded and as soon as Hinata was off of him Souda opened the door to his room, got inside and shut the door in Hinata's face. He locked the door and pushed one of his dressers in front of it just in case Hinata busted the like because Hinata now resorted to throwing himself against the door to get it open. Souda crawled into his bed and threw the covers over him in an attempt to soothe his nervous self. But he just could not stop staring at the door that shook with each time Hinata threw himself against it. 

"Souda I  _need_ you!" Hinata cried out from behind the door, "Please let me in babe! I'm sorry I've been out fucking whores, I thought they'd quell my thirst for sex! But you're the only one that I want honey I swear!!" Great, now he was resorting to begging. Souda was somewhat glad Hinata finally fessed up to cheating on him, but he also felt saddened too that Hinata would go out of his way just to have sex with anyone else but him. Souda curled himself into a ball on his bed and let himself cry. Was this really the life he had to live forever? People who would take advantage of his innocence and gullibility and then leave him, or people who will throw him into an endless cycle of uncertainty and woe. Would this be Souda's life forever? 

He regretted letting Hinata in his life now. Who he once saw as an innocent but sarcastic young man he now saw as a drunken, sex-driven fiend who would do anything for his desires. He was then reminded of his father, and suddenly everything about why he trusted Hinata clicked into place. Just like how Souda's fate with his father was sealed with his birth, Souda's fate with Hinata was sealed with a kiss. 

 


End file.
